CFW Brave
CFW Brave, known as Brave The Hard in the Japanese version, is one of the Four Felons and leaders of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). He personifies the angst of children of those who can't afford video games. He serves as a primary antagonist and boss in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Profile Appearance Brave has an appearance resembling a mecha robot, most likely Gaogaigar from the Yuusha-oh Gaogaigar series of the Brave saga. He has a color scheme of various color, which includes white, blue, red, and gold. He has yellow eyes. His head is composed of pointed parts. He has large, white shoulder guards ornamented with designs similar to buttons. He bears a spanned wing-like part with one drill on each side. He has two cannons on his back, though he seems to not be use it gameplay-wise. His chest is ornamented with the face of a golden lion, which is biting on what looks like a portable gaming console. Claws hang on both his wrists, which he doesn't use as a weapon gameplay-wise. He has blue leg guards that's ornamented with something similar to a gaming console controller. He holds a flaming red sword, which serves as his primary weapon. Personality Unlike his other CFW allies, Brave can be seen as a "fair player". He gives his opponents a fair chance rather than mercilessly slaughtering them, even offering them a chance to surrender and retreat. Brave can be compared to that of a chivalrous knight, based on his speech and how he treats his enemies when defeated. Unlike his other companions in ASIC, Brave sees his beliefs differently from them. He believes that ASIC is genuinely trying to bring happiness towards the people of Gamindustri, especially to those who can't afford it. When he was resurrected again by Arfoire, Brave retains his knight-like speech, though he is considerably arrogant and does not remember the past events. Relationships Main Article: CFW Brave/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 CFW Brave is the last of the Four Felons that revealed his appearance. Being a formidable foe, he was able to defeat Uni single-handedly. Nepgear chases after Uni into Endless Zone, where Brave encounters the two of them. He then battles them to further ASIC's goals. Despite his best efforts, he is eventually defeated by them. To honor their efforts, he leaves peacefully, but warns them that he won't show such leniency next time. Brave is once again encountered in Arfoire's Factory. After Underling's defeat, Brave takes over and decides to battle Nepgear and her party to defend the factory. Before they battle, Uni tries to reason with Brave that what he's doing is wrong. During this conversation, it is revealed that Brave's intentions was actually because he believes that ASIC's intentions will genuinely bring happiness towards the people, especially to those who can't afford it. Refusing to accommodate Uni's side of the argument, the party battles, resulting in Brave's defeat and demise. Before he finally dies, he asks Uni if Nepgear, the rest of the party, and her actions will bring happiness towards the children and people, which she assures that "they'll use every trick in the book" to do so. He makes a last appearance towards the path to the True Ending. Resurrected by Arfoire's power, this CFW Brave is completely different from the original. Much more hostile to the CPUs, he does not remember anything from the past. After this CFW Brave is defeated, Uni is hesitant to destroy the Brave in front of her. Uni then hears the original Brave's voice, who tells her that the Brave in front of her is not him, and that he would never forsake the oath he made to her. He gives enough confidence for Uni to destroy the Brave in front of her. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION CFW Brave's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Quotes Main Article: CFW Brave/Quotes Trivia *CFW Brave's name and appearance is a reference to the Brave Series. Navigation Category:CFW Brave Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:ASIC Members Category:Criminals of the Free World Category:Characters Category:Gamindustri Graveyard Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters